Shattered into a Million Pieces
by Ryze
Summary: Mikage x Mamiya: I know this couldn't happen, but oh well! Enjoy! (Rated due to yaoi and death)


Shattered into a Million Pieces  
  
  
I sat by the bed -waiting. For what? I didn't know. I don't think I ever will. A sign? Perhaps that was it. But that was not what I was seeking to know. A sign for what? Death? Birth? Hope? Chance? Reason? Or possibly love? Whatever it was, I don't feel as though I've found the answer to this hidden question. A part of me yearns to know. A piece of my puzzle isn't filled. Lost, perhaps, in that day. That day when everything shattered into a million pieces.  
  
The second hand on the clock ticked and I still didn't have the strength to look up. I was scared -an emotion that was almost new to me. I heard the sound of a door. A man entered the room and noticed no one but the patient was there. He must not have believed in me. I clamped my eyes shut and tightened my grip on the hospital blanket. The man closed the door right as Mamiya's eyes fluttered open. They were red and watery, but at least it was a good sign. I needed hope.  
"M- Mikage?" asked a quivering voice.  
"Mamiya?" I asked back, my own voice quivering slightly.  
"Where's my sister?" he asked.  
"She's waiting outside; she can hardly be in the same room as you." I have a smile of support, even if he couldn't see it. "Grief's a powerful thing, you know."  
Mamiya closed his eyes and sighed almost, as if to show he understood.  
-sometimes I wonder-  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
-if shadows can die-  
"For what?" I questioned, cocking my head at the fading body.  
-will light really bring justice-  
"For- For everything." Tears started to form in his eyes. "I -I never did anything. What good is a reflection? A double? A copy? Can anything be gained by doing something over again?"  
-or just more pain?-  
I was perplexed.  
"What do you mean? You -you weren't happy?"  
-why must it hurt?-  
"Life's more than happiness, Mikage. You should know that."  
-can't life just be happy?-  
"Sometimes people have to step forward. Maybe it's in the wrong direction, but at least they're trying," he continued.  
"Mamiya, you really need to rest," I put in.  
-you always smile-  
"If you do take a step in the wrong direction just go back to where you started and try again."  
-yet you seem so sad-  
"Mamiya!" I called.  
"At times the wind will tell you which way to go."  
"Please, Mamiya!" I shouted again.  
-are you lonely sitting there?-  
"But sometimes the wind is wrong."  
-you're without a match-  
"Stop. Please. Stop," I pleaded. It was no use.  
"Just follow your soul. It knows which way to go. Be true to your heart."  
-you have no shadow-  
"Why won't you stop?" I asked.  
-no reflection mirrors you-  
"Because, Mikage," Mamiya answered, finally responding to me. "This is what my heart and soul are telling me to do."  
-you seem so plain-  
"My heart and soul differs," I complained.  
-yet you're so complex-  
"No. You still don't understand, do you, Mikage?" he asked smiling.  
-people can relate-  
"What now?" I almost asked myself the question rather than the passing shadow of Mamiya.  
-to the kindness you show-  
"I can see through you, Mikage."  
-to the love you give-  
"Hm?"  
"I can see to your heart, to your emotions."  
-to the emotions you feel-  
"I know how you feel about things..."  
-a power inside me calls-  
"... how you feel about the world..."  
-an ice inside me chills-  
"... how you feel about subjects..."  
-a fire inside me burns-  
"... about people..."  
-and they all say one word-  
"... and how you feel about me..."  
-no-  
His voice trailed off, almost giving me a time to think.  
-power, ice, and fire are strong-  
"What do you mean?" I asked at last.  
-but my soul is stronger-  
"I mean... You -you really do... do love me."  
-as I walk to the water's edge-  
I blinked and almost blushed only to remember who I was.  
-I notice your reflection-  
'No,' I told myself. I hated to admit it.  
-I pick up one of those smooth, round stones-  
"Yes," I sighed.  
-you loved to skip stones-  
Mamiya smiled slightly.  
-I throw it across the lake-  
"Before I go..."  
"Before you go?"  
"I just wanted you to know..."  
"Hm?"  
"I -I love you."  
We both sighed then, sharing a smile. Quickly, mine faded.  
-startled, your reflection vanishes-  
"N -no... Ma- Mamiya?" I questioned.  
I hate to say it, but it was true. Mamiya was gone. Lost in the sea, the fire, the green growth of the plants. Tears formed in my eyes -a lump formed in my throat. This couldn't have been happening -but it was.  
-much like yourself-  
I couldn't take it. I let it all go. Everything. Everything I had was gone. Shattered into a million pieces.  
-you slowly fade away-  
I grabbed whatever was closest to me: I still don't know what.  
-but I won't let you go-  
There I sat, propped against the chair. My eyes are shut and my face is expressionless.  
-they'll have to take me with you!-  
I might not have had anything, just a million shattered pieces of glass stabbing into me, were left behind. But my soul is flying -hand in hand with Mamiya's.  



End file.
